Immortal
by Juno
Summary: Welpers, it's not much of anything right about now. And i bet NONE of you out there will EVER guess who's pov it is... but it WILL be a gw fic soon enough
1. Default Chapter Title

Immortal Prologue

By: Juno

Started 11-27-00

[www.geocities.com/alioop108][1]

*********************

I know death.

I know destruction.

I know evil.

I know birth.

I know prosperity.

I know good.

__

I am immortal.

Traveling earth, never aging, never dying, never slowing.

Watching earth go through the ages, creating better or inventing worse. Growing and dying, a continuous cycle of life.

__

I am immortal.

I am alone.

No one else shares my pain. No one else knows my sorrow. No one else is just like me. No one else could ever understand.

The ultimate grief.

The ultimate glory.

__

I

Am

Immortal

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/alioop108



	2. Default Chapter Title

Alrighty people, here's my spiel:

This is your friend, alioop108 here! I'm here to talk to you NOT about peer pressure, but about the fic you are about to read. Hehe, j/k. but ANYWAY, I have written this chapter. If anyone didn't know, gundamgirl88 wrote the last one. Ya know, the poem thing? Well in this chapter, I delve into my more….um….poetic side. I nono, read and tell me what you think people!

Immortal- chapter 1

By alioop108

12-20-00

[www.geocities.com/alioop108][1]

alioop108@hotmail.com

I am Immortal.

__

The Immortal.

I am Relena.

Just Relena.

When you live forever, names don't really matter; they don't really mean anything.

I could very well be a Vanessa or Charlene. I can change my appearance, my age, my name, my birthday, anything and everything. I could be your neighbor or President; I could be your sister or mother or aunt. And you wouldn't know.

__

You wouldn't know.

***********

September 1910

That morning I went to school as usual, skipping down the sidewalk in a carefree manner to the prestige private school where I earned my education. The wind was colder and harsher than normal, but with my layers of clothing: my hat, scarf and winter coat, I was cozy and warm. I smile lingered on my lips, and from those lips I hummed a tune. I didn't know which tune, for it had no name. Just a simple tune allowing everyone to know just how sublimely happy I was to be alive.

It was so wonderful to be the sweet age of 15.

The reason of my giddiness was of the news that had been supplied to me that morning at the breakfast table.

Father, Mother and I sat at the table. Father with his paper, mother in her nice dress and hair pulled up, and I in my school clothes, minus my fall wear. The porridge was warm as it slid down my throat, and I appreciated it greatly. Mandy had to be the best cook in all of London. 

While I was just finishing up, my father put down his paper and cleared his throat, telling me immediately and without words that he had something important to tell me.

He looked over to mother, and I saw them both exchange nervous glances.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, worried.

Mother looked over at me and smiled. "Of course not dear," She assured me.

Father took mothers hand, and cleared his throat once again, "Relena dear," he began, "There has been some findings in Antarctica. You do know where Antarctica is, do you not?"

"Oh yes father," I almost bragged, nodding. "It is south of here, as south as south can get. We learned about it in school."

He nodded solemnly, yet somewhat proudly, if that was at all possible.

"Well," he began, stealing another glance at mother, "I am to lead an expedition to Antarctica, me being captain."

I was now thoroughly confused. Why was he so nervous? He was a philosopher, and always went on these little digs and expeditions. I didn't see what was so special about this one.

"And I want you to come with me. Your mother will be there as well. It can be a, family sort of thing."

I wanted to jump for joy, and my blue eyes lit up like fire. I had always been a curious and adventurous child, climbing trees and swimming in the ocean; riding horses bareback and off trail, catching frogs. 

And now I would be going to Antarctica.

I leaped over to him and hugged him as hard as possible, letting him know how excited I was, and said a muffled "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" into his shirt.

All day, the only thing I could focus on, was that I, Relena Dorlain, was going to Antarctica.

Alrighty! That's it for this Popsicle stand. Well, I think I'll get the second part out almost immediately after this. Snicker, I think I'll write part 2 as well. We just won't tell our little friend gg-chan, now will me?

Next Chapter: Relena boards her ship set to got to Antarctica, and meets several interesting people on her first few days aboard.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/alioop108



End file.
